


The Little Countertenor Who Was Not Afraid of Anything

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Klaine, M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: What might happen if a little countertenor who was not afraid of anything was suddenly confronted by a pair of pants that went WIGGLE, WIGGLE and a Dalton blazer that went SHIMMY, SHIMMY?  Read on to find out, if you dare…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crisssquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisssquared/gifts).



> Based on the delightful children’s book The Little Old Lady Who Was Not Afraid of Anything, by Linda Williams.

Once upon a time, there was a little countertenor who was not afraid of anything.

 

One afternoon, the little countertenor left McKinley High and went for a walk in the woods.  He walked so long and so far that it started to get dark.  There was only a sliver of moon shining through the night.  The little countertenor started to walk home.

 

Suddenly he stopped!

 

Right in the middle of the path were two black shoes.  And the shoes went STEP TOUCH. 

 

“Get out of my way, you two black shoes!  I'm not afraid of you,” said the little countertenor.

 

On he walked, down the path.  But behind him he could hear…  
two shoes go STEP TOUCH.

 

A little farther on, the little countertenor stumbled into a pair of pants.  And the pants went WIGGLE, WIGGLE.

 

“Get out of my way, you pair of pants.  I'm not afraid of you,” said the little countertenor.

 

On he walked, but behind him he could hear…  
two shoes go STEP TOUCH,  
a pair of pants go WIGGLE, WIGGLE.

 

Farther still, the little countertenor bumped into a Dalton Academy blazer.  And the blazer went SHIMMY, SHIMMY.

 

“Get out of my way, you Dalton blazer!  I'm not afraid of you,” said the little countertenor.

 

On he walked, a little bit faster.  But but behind him he could hear…  
two shoes go STEP TOUCH,  
a pair of pants go WIGGLE, WIGGLE,  
a Dalton blazer go SHIMMY, SHIMMY.

 

A little way on, the countertenor came upon a red and blue striped tie.  And the tie went FLAP, FLAP.

 

“Get out of my way, you striped tie!  I'm not afraid of you!” said the little countertenor.

 

On he walked, just a little bit faster.  But but behind him he could hear…  
two shoes go STEP TOUCH,  
a pair of pants go WIGGLE, WIGGLE,  
a Dalton blazer go SHIMMY, SHIMMY,  
a striped tie go FLAP, FLAP.

 

By now, the little countertenor was walking at quite a fast pace.  He was very near his house when he was startled by two soft, plump lips.  And the lips said, “KURT…  KURT…”

 

This time the little countertenor did not stop to talk.  He did not stop at all.  He RAN!

 

The little countertenor did not look back.  He ran as fast as he could and didn't catch his breath until he was safe inside his house with the door locked.  He sat in his chair by the fire and he rocked and he rocked.  

 

It was so quiet in his house before the KNOCK, KNOCK on the door.

 

Should he answer it?

 

Well, _he_ was not afraid of anything.  So he went to the door and opened it.  

 

What do you think he saw?

 

Two shoes go STEP TOUCH,  
a pair of pants go WIGGLE, WIGGLE,  
a Dalton blazer go SHIMMY, SHIMMY,  
a striped tie go FLAP, FLAP,  
and two soft, plump lips say, “KURT…  KURT…”

 

“I'm not afraid of you,” said the little countertenor.  “What do you want, anyway?”

 

“We’ve come to kiss you,” said the soft, plump lips.

 

The little countertenor’s heart beat faster, but he was not afraid of anything.  So he leaned forward and kissed the soft, plump lips.

 

And what do you think happened next?

 

Two shoes went STEP TOUCH,  
a pair of pants went WIGGLE, WIGGLE,  
a Dalton blazer went SHIMMY, SHIMMY,  
a striped tie went FLAP, FLAP,  
and two soft, plump lips said, “KURT…  KURT…”  
as Blaine tossed all of his clothes in a heap  
and took Kurt to bed.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
